THE SE7EN: The Legend of Croft
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Annabelle Croft is the daughter of the ever famous Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider herself. She's everything that her mother is not - inactive, bored, permanently tired and hating the outdoors. However, being forced on a school trip to the Amazon and with disasters taking place that threaten her safety, perhaps she needs to be wild at heart sooner than later.


Annabelle officially didn't care anymore.

It was a bright day outside, the sun was awkwardly bright for a day in Britain, in fact it was so awkward that it technically should not have been there – at least for the month of November. Annabelle Croft herself did not like the heat, although her mother being who she was, some people would expect otherwise. Annabelle sweated too easily and frankly, why have heat outside when you can just have central heating and underfloor heating inside the house, where the insects did not linger around, flying through the sky like an airborne marching band. Of course, as she strode down the street in the boiling sun, sweat slowly dripping in places that it shouldn't, as she persisted down the road huffing and puffing, Annabelle didn't have time to take in the beauty of the sunshine around her, the way that it bounced off the car windows and reflected beautifully. She gave one last sigh before sloppily shoving her key into the door and pushing it open, slamming it behind her and storming through the hallway, which frankly, she believed took too long to walk down anyway. Her mother, Lara, was standing in the kitchen, juicing a few carrots and a couple stick of celery, dressed in some shorts and a tank top, her hair in a shower cap, but still looking gorgeous as ever, those plump lips that Annabelle happened to inherit, still intact. "Hello Annie," she said distractedly, still humming to herself.

"Mother," Annabelle sighed, throwing her schoolbag down lazily and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter like she always did after coming home from school.

"How was school?" Lara asked her quickly, still juicing the odd concoction. Annabelle raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow slightly at her mother's eagerness.

"School was…school-ish," Annabelle shrugged. "Sorry mum I'm finding it difficult to talk sense right now, the heat is actually taking over my senses." Lara stopped the juicer and turned to her daughter.

"The heat?"

"It's a scorching desert out there mother," Annabelle said slowly, pointing her finger to the front door accusingly.

"Annabelle it's 18 degrees today."

"18 degrees too warm," Annabelle grumbled, fanning out her top from sticking to her sweaty skin,

"Anyway," Lara began. "I got an email from your school today." Annabelle froze, letting the sound of the juicer starting up again echo around the kitchen breaking the silence.

"Oh? Well isn't that interesting?"

"You didn't tell me that there was a trip to the Amazon," Lara smiled, her eyes twinkling. Annabelle took a moment to look the other way and then when she turned back around, she had a false look of surprise on her face.

"What? The Amazon? No way, that is too cool!" she exclaimed, trying to look enthusiastic as she pulled out a bottle of Pepsi from her rucksack and unscrewing the cap, taking a swig.

"I thought so…that's why I've already put you down or it," Lara nodded, stopping the juicer and grabbing two glasses from one of the cupboards as Annabelle choked on the drink, bubbles going up her nose and spitting it back into the bottle.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you're going to the Amazon, your father and I have already decided," Lara said excitedly, pouring the lumpy mixture into the glasses and sliding one to her daughter.

"I didn't want to go, mum."

"I don't really care, Annabelle," Lara retorted, gulping down her goo.

"Okay well I do and you know I don't like the outdoors, it's atrocious out there, please don't make me do this," Annabelle groaned, sliding her juice away from her. "I don't like anything with more than two legs and I don't like dirt, the jungle doesn't even have Broadband, forget wifi. You actually must want to kill me early."

"Annabelle, it's the end of discussion. You'll be with all of your 'squad', it will be a brilliant experience," Lara whispered, before kissing Annabelle on the head and walking out with her glass. "Drink up."

"Mum," Annabelle sighed. "I'm not going. And never say the word squad again. Ever." Lara spun around, a little of her dark chocolate hair spilling out of her cap.

"Annabelle," Lara sighed in the exact same tone, her eyes daring Annabelle to argue with her further. "Drink up…and you are going…with your squad…have a nice evening."

Annabelle officially didn't care anymore – but she had to get out of this one.

Somehow.

**A/N: Hello – so this is a new story which is under the THE SE7EN which is a series currently being written by me and my father. It's about the best daughter's in history being brought together to defeat the evil that nobody else possibly could…this is Annabelle's prequel! Enjoy.**


End file.
